Hidden in Plain Sight
by Sauvignon
Summary: [oneshot] KyoYuki. If one took the time to look at the two Sohma cousins, they wouldn't notice anything big because it's the small things that were hidden in plain sight.


**Hidden In Plain Sight**

_It's the Little Things You Don't See_

by: Sauv

* * *

He was staring at him again, that damn rat, with his big pristine purple eyes and sharp little rat face. His hair spilled into his face looking so silky that it moved like water. Kyo snarled inwardly and pretended like he didn't notice, pretended that he couldn't feel the hairs rise on his neck, pretended that he didn't like it. He just chomped into his rice bowl as if that damn rat bastard weren't even on his mind.

"Honda-chan, this is very delicious." His voice was soft; calm but held a kind of strength in them, woven throughout the words. Kyo glared at his rice ball as if it had committed a felony against the cat. That damn rat even beat him in talking.

"Kyo-kun, are you sure you'll be okay on your own tomorrow? I can stay home!" Tohru asked, her brown eyes wide and worried. Oh yeah, he had forgotten, Shigure was spending the day tomorrow with Mii to work on the rest of his novel, Tohru was going with Hanna and Uo to the mall then a sleepover, and Yuki was…what _was _Yuki doing? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to be home tomorrow until late.

"You go shop." Kyo said, taking another giant bite out of his rice ball.

"You eat like a caveman, it's disgusting." Yuki said watching Kyo stuff the food in his mouth. Red eyes locked with purple ones, staring contest began.

Red eyes narrowed.

Purple eyes glared.

Brown eyes met. Shigure and Tohru shrugged and kept eating.

"You eat like a fag." Kyo shot back, continuing to eat.

"You _are_ a fag." Yuki retorted. Kyo snarled and shot to his feet.

"I am _so_ going to beat you up for that!"

"You stupid cat, you can't even beat _Kagura_!"

"You just wait! I'll top you!"

"You'd like too!"

"Agh! I'm not gay!"

"Says the stupid cat who bought _Playgirl_ over the Internet."

"Shut _up_. I thought it was girl's playing around! 'S not my fault American's have messed up titles!"

Tohru sighed and began to clean up. Immediately Kyo and Yuki were there, taking the dishes from her, patting her head and rushing passed each other, snarling remarks. Yuki pushed passed Kyo, the shorter boys silver hair brushing Kyo's lips. Kyo wrinkled his nose.

He smelled like peaches.

---

He saw that damn rat again, that night, as the rat walked from the shower, his silver hair wet and clinging to his face, his eyelashes wet and in clumps. He looked like such a _girl_, if not for the pale flat scrawny (with a hint of muscle, Kyo knew he was strong, he just didn't look it) chest the boy had and was currently showing off. Kyo adverted his eyes and rammed shoulders with him, Yuki doing the same back.

"Rat bastard."

"Damn cat."

Kyo didn't look back. But he knew Yuki's towel was purple.

---

The next day was mostly uneventful for the young Sohma Yuki. He got up in the morning at six, his body awake but his brain still nestled in dreamland. He fell out of his bed in a heap of pale limbs and silver hair next to a little stuffed animal. He picked it up, his eyes half lidded from sleep, the light tangerine color of the little plushy blinding. He groaned and smashed it on the bed, pushing himself up, leaving it. He padded to the bathroom, going past the Cat's room, scratching his hip, pushing his pajama pants down further accidentally.

He was about three feet from the bathroom door, pale off-white and awful inviting, when he stopped to take a nap. That's how the cat found him, slumped against the wall, snoozing, his dark eyelashes fanning his pale cheeks and his hair in a mess. All of the girls in his fan club would all claim him adorable but Kyo thought he looked like an idiot, with his knees drawn to his chest, one bare arm holding them there, the other sprawled on the floor. So Kyo did what any reasonable cousin (except Haru, he wasn't about to molest the bastard rat) and kicked him.

"Get up, stupid." He said. Yuki was up in a flash, threw a punch and landed asleep on Kyo's shoulder; his head nestled between Kyo's neck and shoulder blade. Kyo ignored the tingles that follow, just pushed his cousin into the bathroom and shut the door. Then banged on it.

"Hurry up you damned rat!" He snarled.

---

"Oh, Honda-chan!" Shigure called to the girl as she and Kyo stepped through the door of the house. He skipped over to them merrily with a light sweater in hand. He handed it to Tohru smiling, "Don't forget a sweater! You never know when it'll come in handy!"

Tohru thanked him (and bowed and bowed and bowed). Kyo tapped his foot impatiently. He hated waiting for that damn rat. He hollered for him angrily and raised an eyebrow when Yuki came down the steps stuffing something blue into his backpack. They left to go on their merry way, Kyo the only one to return that night.

---

Yuki hated this period. He got so bored and he hated being bored. He found himself with one hand curled in his hair supporting a cocked head and the other doodling on the page, when he should have been taking notes. He made circles on the corner of the plain lined paper of his notebook, little swirling circles, never ending. He wondered briefly if love was like that. He wondered if Shigure loved someone, or Hatori or Kyo.

Did Kyo love someone?

Yuki blinked at his paper, which had little circles with two points, like cat ears and little angry faces. They were cute and Yuki hated them. He scribbled them out furiously, ripping his paper in his haste. He hated being confused, he hated being bored, and he hated being lost.

But most of all he hated himself.

Kyo didn't realize he had been watching the rat until he had his little spaz attack. Kyo winkled his eyebrows as the rat started at his paper almost stabbing it. What a dumbass.

What'd his paper do to him?

Damn rat.

Yuki was relieved when the bell for lunch rang. Though he was the last to leave. He was halfway out the door when he noticed Tohru had left her sweater. He picked it up, making a mental note to give it back.

He headed to his last period. It was P.E. He leaned against his locker fiddling with the lock. He was tired. Opening the locker, he sighed and pulled off his shirt. The sweater joined his shirt inside the locker. He bent down to shuck his pants as well, and then blinked when he felt someone else pressing up against him. His head snapped up and banged into his locker door. He winced and clutched his head, his butt accidentally grinding back into whoever was currently pushing up against him.

"Hehe," Haru said grinning looking down at the rat. Yuki straightened up and glared.

"That's disgusting." The voice of Kyo said as he stepped up to the two. Yuki was holding his head wincing and glaring. Kyo ignored the hurt look.

"I'm disgusting? I saw you and little miss Blondie, cute little sweater wearing, shirt hiked up and pressed against the side of the school, hand up her skirt. That was disgusting." Haru said snickering. Kyo colored when Haru added, "She looked hot, good job cuz."

Yuki scrambled to get his clothes on and get out, but in his haste, tripped over Haru's foot. He grabbed for the first thing he could reach to stop from falling. Kyo's gym shorts. Blood splattered on the floor. Yuki swore and smashed his head into the lockers.

"You stupid cat!" Yuki hissed, faking the nosebleed as a the hit to the lockers. Kyo snarled.

"I'm gonna beat you!" He threw a punch but Yuki dodged it.

"Boys!" The teacher yelled. Everyone filed out, Yuki holding his nose.

---

Yuki walked home that night, alone, with his hands in his pocket. The night was moody and rainy, though Yuki didn't mind. His hair was soaked and his clothes stuck to him. That didn't stop the passerby's from admiring the young handsome man, with his backpack in one hand, something wet and drenched into the other one.

When he reached the house, he took off his shoes and set his backpack down. He shook his hair and walked almost silently to the kitchen to get something to eat. He dropped the second thing he had been carrying in the sink. He shuffled to the fridge and snagged an apple.

Yuki then yawned and made his way to his room, or he would have, had Kyo not been standing there, leaning against his door. Yuki blinked.

"What do you want?" He asked cocking his head. The cat's eyes narrowed.

"You were awful bitchy today." Kyo said and Yuki found himself pinned against the wall in an instant, a warm thigh wedged in-between his cold wet legs. Yuki's head rolled to the side as Kyo's lips and tongue lapped away the raindrops on his skin.

"I, mmm, was mad at you." Yuki said into Kyo's hair. He smelled like apples. He nibbled on the Cat's ear and added, "I was disappointed last night."

Kyo's grin turned dangerous.

Yuki gasped silently, his hazy purple eyes widened as Kyo slammed him against the wall, his arms stretched above his head, his wrists pinned by one of Kyo's hand. Kyo's hand disappeared into Yuki's pants, causing the silver haired rat to hiss. Kyo ran his hand down Yuki's thigh pushing his pants down along with him. Yuki stepped out of them obediently.

Kyo sucked on Yuki's earlobe, enjoying the yelp when he bit down, lapping up the small drops of blood that appeared apologetically. Yuki moved against the cat, whining in frustration but the cat made know move to touch the rat any more intimately then that.

"You know what you said today that pissed me off?" Kyo asked scratching those fangs he called teeth down Yuki's throat delicately, "I didn't mention it at lunch, you were too priceless in that outfit."

"Fuck you." Kyo laughed at the strain in the silver haired boys voice.

"No you didn't say that," He said, his fingers stroking the rat's hip. Yuki bucked. Kyo refused to touch him, causing Yuki to snarl and glare at Kyo, his school shirt soaked and barely covering him. Kyo bent forward and licked Yuki's cheek, wiping the water from the rain away. Yuki absently kissed his jaw. Kyo nuzzled the rat just above his ear, nibbled at the top and his breath hot, moist and teasing against the inside of Yuki soft ear, "You said I couldn't top you."

Yuki's head snapped up, his purple eyes wide and staring at the wall behind Kyo. His mouth hung open and all of a sudden all he could feel of Kyo physically was his hand on Yuki's wrist. Sharp lusty red eyes met hazy purple ones. Yuki tried to speak, his heart racing and something dropped in his stomach, something hot and heavy, almost painful.

"Guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Kyo sniffed Yuki's hair. He threw the confused, horny rat against the wall. Yuki collapsed, somehow even more turned on. He barley blinked before the cat was on him again, pinning him down by sitting on him. Yuki moaned and tried to buck up.

"Get on with it then!" Yuki whined in frustration. That. Damn. Cat.

"Nuh-uh, not until you beg." Kyo began to kiss the purple-eyed boy gently, roughly, everywhere. He bit his neck, lapping at it like a cat on milk, then biting it again, until a red mark started to appear. Yuki was whining and mewling and throwing his head back and forth trying to get away.

Or closer.

"You stupid fucking cat." Yuki tried to insult him but Kyo just sat back, raised an eyebrow at the flushed state of the rat, and wiggled his hips on Yuki's. Yuki panted, his cheeks bright red and his eyes unable to focus. He was like a cat with catnip, Kyo thought, kissing the poor rats nose. Yuki tried to kiss back but Kyo wouldn't even allow that, every time Yuki moved his hands to the cat's chest, Kyo would push them off. Every time Yuki tried to use his strength to push Kyo off and pin the cat, Kyo would just slam him back down. The bites were rough and teasing and Yuki couldn't get enough.

"Say it, Yuki." Kyo said grinding closer. Yuki shook his head.

"You stupid cat."

"You're running out of insults." Kyo snorted, taking Yuki's mouth and kissing him for all he was worth. Yuki arched up into it clinging to Kyo's hair, his own still stuck to his face by the water. Kyo winced as the rat's fingers tightened in his hair but ignored it. He loved it when Yuki was at his feet, writhing and begging. Yuki may be at the top in front of everyone, strong and popular but when everyone was gone and no one was watching Yuki was Kyo's, in every way. It was getting him to admit it that was the trick.

"F-fuck." Yuki said shaking when Kyo released his mouth. Kyo's hand started to drift up the rat's shirt and Yuki couldn't take it any more, his eyes squeezed shut, "Oh, god, please, you damn cat, please."

"Look at me and say my name." Kyo hissed, his nails scratching the rat's abdomen.

Bright purple met darkened red and their mouths met as Yuki whispered, "Kyo, _please_."

Yuki let himself be pulled up and the two stumbled into Yuki's bedroom. Kyo threw the rat onto the bed, not caring if he landed weird. He pulled his shirt over his head and shucked his pants. He went to jump on the rat but stepped on something. He blinked and picked up a little orange stuffed animal.

"You still have this?" Kyo snorted and threw the little cat behind him and pounced on his lover.

---

Yuki rolled over sleep still surrounding him. He nuzzled into his nice, hard sweaty pillow. Yuki kissed it dreamily. He felt long fingers shift through his hair and he sighed. The body shifted and Yuki moaned in protest. He buried his head further into the body of his lover.

"Get up." Kyo said pushing Yuki off. Yuki shook his head and fell back to sleep. Kyo rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Yuki followed annoyed and still half asleep. They helped each other into their pants and headed to the kitchen.

While Yuki poured himself some milk, Kyo peered into the sink. What the fuck was that? He wondered sleepily. He voiced his question looking at the sleep dazed Yuki. Yuki gazed over Kyo's shoulder to the clump of blond hairy mass in the sink.

"Oh, the blonde wig I wore at lunch yesterday. " Yuki said nuzzling his nose into the cat's shoulder, "it got wet and gross and Aaya didn't want it back."

"You got it from Ayame? Figures." Kyo snorted thinking of Yuki's brother's shop. The rat shrugged.

"I got lucky, Tohru-chan left her sweater in the classroom." Yuki smiled and cocked his head. He pulled on an apron and started to wash dishes absent-mindedly. He thought back to what had happened at lunch that previous day when he had pulled on Tohru's sweater, exchanged his pants for one of her skirts, and Aaya's long blonde wig.

_His back was shoved roughly against the wall of the school, lips forceful against his own. Yuki moaned tunneling his fingers into the cat's hair, wrapping his legs around the cat's waist. Yuki moaned, his mouth pressed against Kyo's, his eyes shut tight, and his shirt hiked up. _

_"Mm, God, Yuki." Kyo groaned as Yuki nipped and licked and sucked at the cat's tan neck, enjoying the salty taste of the taunt flesh. He kissed open-mouthed butterfly kisses down the orange haired boy's collarbone, fully enjoying the sounds Kyo was making. Kyo bumped Yuki against the wall and Yuki moaned. _

_"Jesus, why are you so horny?" Kyo asked, though he didn't sound like he minded too much. _

_"Mhh," Yuki mumbled as he popped the buttons to Kyo's school shirt, so he could get closer to his chest, nipping and kissing it all the way, "I got to thinking," kiss "who you love." _

_"Uhh," Kyo said when Yuki bit hard at his shoulder, kissing it apologetically, "me personally or you?" _

_"You. I wanted to remind you who you love." Yuki said looking Kyo in the eye, his purple eyes distraught. Kyo grinned and kissed Yuki. _

_"Like I need to be reminded." The cat said against the rat's lips causing the rat to smile. _

---

Yuki broke out of his reverie when he felt familiar long limbs wrap around his waist. Soft lips pressed against his neck, gently kissing the soft smooth skin there. Yuki leaned into it, taking pleasure in the way he felt against Kyo.

"I love you." Kyo whispered, Yuki's eyes widened and he smiled down into his dishes, no matter how many times Kyo said it, Yuki was always taken by surprise. But that was Kyo. He took the oddest situation and twisted it into something totally different. No matter how unsure he felt in a crowd of people, when he was alone with Kyo, everything made sense.

Kyo wouldn't let him feel lost, confused or bored (no, Kyo made sure he wasn't bored) and Kyo loved him too much to let Yuki hate himself.

And Yuki didn't know it but he did the exact same for Kyo.

* * *

**ending note**; the title refers to what everyone else sees in Yuki and Kyo's relationship, no one would notice the little cat plushy, or the doodlings, or the blue skirt he stuffed into his backpack that morning. 

**also**; this story took awhile to write, normally if I don't write a one-shot in one day, in the same sitting, it's pretty much gone forever, but I stuck through this one, so be gentle...or die.


End file.
